In recent years, with the improvement of the Semiconductor Manufacturing Technology, pixel sizes of photosensitive elements are continuously reduced. Accordingly, a camera lens assembly equipped on an electronic product, such as a mobile phone or a digital camera, gradually develops toward a field of miniaturization and high pixels.
In general, in order to meet requirements of high pixels, a conventional camera lens assembly usually adopts a configuration of a large aperture, resulting in a longer size of a lens assembly, and thus, it is hard to match a high pixel photosensitive chip. Meanwhile, in order to meet requirements of high image quality, there is a certain limit on an increase of a field-of-view angle, which is usually overcome by adding a number of lenses. However, this cannot meet the requirements of miniaturization and lightweighting.
In general, the existing lens assembly is mainly configured with a first positive lens and a second negative lens. For instance, as discribed in Patent Application No. CN201420702086.8, the configuration makes the lenses have larger focal power at a light entering side, which often causes a larger system sensitivity of the second negative lens, and is not conducive to processing.
Therefore, an optical system that can be applied to portable electronic products and has at least one beneficial effect of high pixels and good image quality and a low sensitivity is required.